


carnations for my life and love

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Drabble, Established Relationship, Florist AU, M/M, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: “How long have you been together?”“Oh,” Yuuri answers, smile so sweet and a contradictory mix of pride and shyness that Viktor feels his heart beating in overtime. “Two weeks," he answers.“Two weeks!” their customer exclaims, looking surprised. “I’d have thought it was more!”





	carnations for my life and love

“How long have you been together?”

“Oh,” Yuuri answers, smile so sweet and a contradictory mix of pride and shyness that Viktor feels his heart beating in overtime. He pauses from fixing up the bouquet in front of him, fingers going to fiddle with his apron instead. “Two weeks,” he answers, looking over at Viktor with bright eyes and an even brighter smile.

Viktor is so, _so_ in love with him. He isn’t even sure if there was ever a time that he wasn’t.

“Two weeks!” their customer exclaims, looking surprised as he looks between the two of them. “I’d have thought it was more!”

“Oh,” Yuuri says, blinking twice in succession.

“Oh?” Viktor parrots, smiling as he finally gives in to his curiosity and inserts himself into the conversation, both metaphorically and literally as he slides into the space at Yuuri’s side.

“I’m sorry if it seems overly nosy of me,” the man apologizes, raising both hands palm-front as he gives them a sheepish look. “It’s just- my sister knows a lot about body language, and we make it a game sometimes when we observe people. The two of you move around each other like you’ve been together for _years_. It’s like you’re communicating with just your eyes!”

“Do we?” Viktor asks, a pleasant heat curling in his stomach as he leans in until he can twine his fingers with Yuuri’s. “It’s probably because we’ve known each other far longer than we’ve been dating.” Yuuri gives him a look at the easy admission of the length of their history, and he shrugs; it’s not like he can help himself when he’s just so proud to call Yuuri his!

“That’s so nice,” the customer says, looking almost wistful. “I wish I could have that.”

Yuuri nudges his hand out of Viktor’s hold, only giving a soft noise of amusement when Viktor throws a betrayed look his way. He then continues to wrap the bouquet of white carnations the customer has ordered, which inevitably leaves Viktor to fill up the quiet with conversation. “Yuuri is a rare gift, so I can’t make any promises about that,” Viktor says matter-of-factly to the customer, beaming as he ignores the squawk of dismay Yuuri makes in response. “But I’m sure that with determination and unwavering patience, you can find a person who will give you life and love like my Yuuri has!”

“Viktor,” Yuuri warns, face beautifully flushed as he squints in annoyance at the discreet jab regarding his obliviousness.

Viktor shrugs, not looking apologetic at all as he smiles besottedly back at him. “I’m only saying the truth!”

“How about you actually do your job, _sweetheart_?” Yuuri says, his sarcasm through the moniker lost in the affection of his tone as he hands off the bouquet for Viktor to finish up.

“Of course, my sunshine,” Viktor agrees readily, smile widening when Yuuri rolls his eyes at him- all while biting onto his lower lip to stifle a soppy smile back.

The customer, quietly watching as they both finish up his order of carnations for his hopefully-future-lover, laughs quietly to himself.

Even if he might not have this kind of love so soon, it’s still nice, just knowing that someone out there could be so happy that they can’t help from showing it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sleepy, goodnight ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
